


Thor's Christmas Cookie

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Thor hires you to help him make Christmas cookies and you go into heat.





	Thor's Christmas Cookie

“Now outline the cookie first.” You squeezed red icing around the Iron Man cookie in front of you. 

“That looks perfect. Maybe I should just give them your cookies, Cookie.” Thor leaned over your shoulder. 

The nickname he had bestowed on you hadn’t lost its charm.

“I thought the idea of the gift was they were handmade by you. If you just wanted my cookies you could have order a box, no need to pay me to teach you.” You finished the red outline and handed Thor the bag of icing. 

“The Avengers are a sentimental bunch.” Thor took the icing and started decorating the second Iron Man cookie. 

You fanned your face as you watched him squeeze straight lines. His skills had improved since he hired you. Never in a million years did you think you would be in Stark tower, let alone a private apartment with an Avenger. 

“Are you alright Cookie?” Thor paused mid décor and looked at you. 

“I’m fine. Why?” You felt a little pull in your stomach. 

“You look warm.” He stood back up. 

“It’s just from the ovens.” You caught a twinkle in his blue eyes and it sent a small jolt to your core. 

Why were you looking in his eyes? You shut yours and walked over to the other bowls of icing, having the need to put some space between the two of you. 

“Did you add orange zest to the batter? It smells really good in here.” You took a deep breath and the citrus smacked you in the face. 

It was overpowering, but in a good way. Like your mouth was about to start watering. 

“You watched me make the dough. No orange anything.” Thor’s voice sounded an octave deeper than normal. Sultrier. 

“Could you…turn the ovens off? Maybe open the windows. I could use some air.” You pushed off the kitchen counter and went towards the wall. 

“They don’t open. We’re too high up.” As Thor spoke your knees shook slightly. “The ovens have been off for at least thirty minutes.” 

Even though they didn’t open you went to the windows, pressing your forehead against the cool glass. It brought a little relief and you let out a breath which immediately fogged. You pushed your hands next to your head, and tried to suck some of the cool pane into your palms. 

Maybe you were getting sick? A cramp formed in your stomach. You winced and wrapped your arm around your midsection. 

“Cookie?” Thor’s voice sent a vibration through you.

He looked gorgeous as he came closer. Your eyes locked on his lips, the pink halves slightly parted. You wondered if they were as soft as they looked. What? Why were you having these thoughts? 

You hadn’t had a reaction like this in years, not since you started the suppressants. The realization made your entire body tighten and a cold wave of terror wash over you. There was only one thing this could be. 

The look on Thor’s face hardened and his nostrils flared. 

“I have to go.” If he hadn’t figured it out yet, he was going to soon. “I’m sorry. I’ll give you your money back and make you a million cookies.” 

You dropped your head, staring at the carpet, and went wide. Your coat and purse were on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. You didn’t stop walking as you picked them up and through the jacket on. It made your skin burn, the last thing you needed right now was more clothes. 

It had been a while and you tried to remember, how long was this stage? What came next? None of that mattered as much as getting to your apartment as soon as possible. You would figure out what came next once you were home safe. 

You grabbed the door handle and opened it to leave. SLAM. A hand pressed above your head, pushing the wood shut. 

You gasped as a shiver went down your back. Thor was right behind you, his body almost covering yours. 

“I can’t let you leave Cookie.” Thor was so close, but wasn’t actually touching you. 

A huge part of you wanted to back up into him, to feel his body. You wondered what his huge hands would feel like running up your sides. NO! You didn’t care about any of those thoughts. 

“I have to.” Your voice cracked. “Please. I need to get home. I’m…” 

“You’re in heat Cookie.” He dipped his nose to your neck and inhaled. 

“No. I’m on suppressants.” You weren’t sure if you were talking to him or yourself. 

“Well they’re not working.” He moved closer and his chest touched your back. 

Even through the coat and clothing you felt how magnificent he was. Your body needed an Alpha, and what better Alpha than the god of thunder? No! You were an independent woman, you didn’t need anyone. You cursed yourself for taking this job. 

You had to get home, away from him. You started pulling on the handle again, but the door didn’t even move. 

“Cookie you’re not thinking straight.” Thor’s face was right next to your ear. 

“I…I have to get home, please let me leave.” The image of your bed was so inviting. 

“It’s coming off of you in waves Cookie. How many Alphas will you pass on your way home? If you try and leave like this someone will take you. Is that what you want?” His nose pressed to your neck and you had to bite back a moan. 

It had been so long since you had a heat. Your heart fluttered as you tried to remember what came next. Soon you would be a withering mess, probably begging any Alpha you came across to take you. That wasn’t what you wanted. You were trapped here. 

“Can I lock myself in your bedroom?” You wanted pillows and blankets. “Will you leave me alone?” 

“We both know in a few minutes you won’t want me to.” He pulled your hair to the side, his other hand still firmly planted on the door. 

Your body already wanted him. It was tempting to tilt you head in submission, feel his teeth sink into your neck and claim you. The thought made slick pool between your legs, but also brought a flash of clarity. You barely knew each other. Thor wouldn’t claim you, but you needed some sense of control while you were still coherent. 

“Promise you won’t claim me?” You moved your hand from the doorknob to your neck where an Alpha would make his mark. 

“Cookie.” Thor gave a light laugh. “I’ve wanted to claim you from the moment I walked into your shop. I can’t promise that.”

The idea of being claimed by such a strong Alpha made you purr. Thor responded by placing a kiss on your neck. You moved your hand back to the door. Now instead of trying to leave you were using the handle to support yourself, certain your legs were about to turn into mush under you as your heat grew. 

Thor’s light kisses intensified as he ran his tongue across your skin before pressing his mouth down and lightly sucking your throat. Right now you wanted nothing more than to tumble into bed with him. He would take care of you, see you through this heat and beyond. 

Your eyes popped open with another realization. If he actually claimed you that meant a lifetime together. Including the results of your coupling. You didn’t think you were ready for that. 

“I’m not on any birth control.” Your voice had a shake to it. 

Thor let out a grunt and put his other hand on your stomach, pulling your body against his. There was no ignoring the erection pressing against your back. It was huge. The thought made another cramp form in your stomach. You needed his knot. 

You didn’t expect him to respond positively to your declaration. Your breath caught in your throat as he grinded into you from behind. There was no doubt in a few moments you were going to submit to him. You wanted to submit to him, let your Alpha take care of your needs. But you needed to get your concerns out while you still had them. 

“I’m not ready for a baby.” Your knees gave out, but Thor’s arm supported you. 

“Cookie…this body…you were meant to be bred.” He let you go, but before you fell his arms were under your legs and behind your back, cradling you to his chest. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bedroom. A hot flash went over your body. You whimpered with the need to get your clothes off. 

Once you crossed that threshold there was no turning back. You were going to give into your heat, give into your Alpha, do whatever he wanted as long as he satisfied your needs. And there was no doubt an Alpha like Thor would deliver. While you still had a chance you had to make your request. 

“Will you pull out?” You looked up at him. 

Thor moved his head and locked eyes with you. The crystal clear blues had a hint of anger and you dropped your shoulders, never wanting to see that look again. 

“No.” The short word was followed by a growl that made more slick gather at your core. 

You buried your head into his chest as he carried you across the apartment. Another cramp came and you winced. 

“Don’t worry Cookie. I’ve got you.” Thor’s use of your pet name let you know he wasn’t mad any more. 

You felt a bit of relief. Now it seemed like a silly request anyway. All of your requests were awful. Right now you needed him to fuck you, how could you ever think of asking him not to? And a claim? If he felt you were worthy of marking as his it would be an honor. And if a child resulted in your coupling would there be a better gift you could give your Alpha? In fact, now you were a little worried you weren’t going to get pregnant. 

He kicked open his bedroom door. Another wave of heat came, making you cramp again. Thor set you down on the bed and pulled off your coat. You wanted to reach out and grab the bottom of his shirt, but your heat was making you weak and dizzy. A whimper escaped your mouth.

“You’re burning up Cookie.” Thor peeled the shirt over you arm. 

“Need you…”You weren’t certain you said the words out loud. 

You fell back on the bed as Thor yanked your jeans down. Now you were only in your bra and panties, but it still felt like the room was one thousand degrees. He pulled off your sock with your pants and then grabbed each ankle.

His hands slid up your legs sending sparks with his fingers. Your head lulled to the side and you felt his breath on your mound. 

“Cookie you smell delicious.” Hearing his voice only intensified the teasing. 

You whined as he started placing kisses on your stomach. Both of your hands were next to your head. You wanted to grab his hair and yank him upwards, but your heat was too strong and everything felt so heavy. 

“Please.” You rolled your head up to see him tower over you. 

He grabbed his shirt and tugged it off. Every muscle in his body rippled as he tossed the garment to the floor. You didn’t think it was possible to be this wet. 

“Stay with me Cookie.” Thor pushed down his pants and his cock sprung forward. 

Large wasn’t an adjective that would do him justice. Everything about him was supersized. The sight broke your heat haze and you tried to scoot back and shut your thighs. 

“No…” You mumbled the word.

“It’s alright.” His fingers slid under the band of your panties as he pulled them down. “You will feel better once I knot you.” 

“Too big.” The idea of being stretched by him scared you, but the image also made even more juices flow to your pussy. “Won’t fit.” 

Your breathing was heavy already, but now you were almost hyperventilating. You started to turn on your side, but Thor’s hand went to your shoulder keeping you in place. 

“Relax. Let me take care of you.” His other hand was at the base of his cock. 

He ran the tip up and down your slit, wetting his head with your slick. Thor steadied at your entrance. Hot tears ran down your cheeks. You didn’t know if they were because you wanted him to pound into you or because you were terrified he was going to break you. 

You felt a stretch the moment he pushed in. 

“Ahhh.” You bent your knees and wiggled underneath him. 

“Relax. Open up for me.” He leaned down over you, caging your body with his. “I would never hurt you Cookie.” 

You tried to focus on your breathing, willing yourself to calm down. Thor must have sensed it because he began to push into you slowly. You felt every centimeter of him as your body adjusted to accommodate his girth.

“You are so tight.” His face was right next to your ear. “Feel like velvet.” 

His descent into you was agonizing and glorious at the same time. You had never felt this full in your life. 

“Almost there Cookie.”

You let out a moan and brought your hand to his arm and squeezed. It was rock hard. Black dots started to cloud your vision and you cried out. It was impossible to tell if it was from your heat or from the sheer force that was entering you.

Then you felt it. He bottomed out, his cock fully sheathed in your quivering hole. He flexed, making his head touch your cervix and his pelvic bone rub your clit. The sensation made you squeal as he ground his hips against your tender bud.

“Perfect fit.” Thor growled before taking the lobe of your ear into his mouth.

He pulled out slightly before pushing right back into you. The short burst sent a wave of pleasure and you mewled. 

“My perfect little Cookie.” Thor pulled out further and re-entered at a slow pace. 

He repeated the thrusts, each time pulling out a bit further and easing back into you. Soon any pain you felt was long gone and you found yourself trying to lift your hips in motion with him, your pussy greedy to be filled again. 

“Faster.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please.” 

He bit his lip as he stared down at you. His jaw twitched and you realized he was holding back much more than he wanted. Without looking away he flexed his hips forward, ground into you, then slid out almost all the way before slamming his cock back inside of you. 

The motion made you gasp as your body bounced. He continued with his hard thrusts and your back arched. Even if you wanted to maintain eye contact you couldn’t as your head fell to the side.

You felt every bit of him as he drove in and out of you. Each pump satisfying your heat and giving you more control of your body, but making it obvious your body only cared about one thing. Release. 

A coil started to form in your belly and you moaned loudly. His cock was hitting your exact right spot, sending your senses into overdrive. Every muscle in your body tightened, as if all of you was aware of the cosmic orgasm building up. 

“Cum for me.” It was a command and you had no choice but to obey. 

A spasm ripped through your entire body as the coil was released. Incoherent noises you didn’t think you were capable of making rang out. You’d never felt so fulfilled in your life. 

Then you felt it. A swell inside your pussy. As Thor’s knot expanded inside of you the orgasm flared. You clenched down on him as indescribable pleasure flowed through your body. 

You looked up at Thor. Your orgasm was so intense you swore his eyes looked electric. But his head dipped down to your neck and his teeth pierced your skin. 

Pure energy poured into your body as he laid his claim. The sensation was too much. It was like being struck by lightning. A blast of power followed by immediate unconsciousness. 

When you woke up you were cuddled to Thor’s chest. His hand lazily grazing your arm. Your hand immediately went to your neck and you touched his mark. He noticed you move and quickly spun you onto your back, climbing on top of you. 

His eyes danced over your face, waiting for a reaction. No words came to your mind. The corners of his lips rose into a smile. 

“We didn’t finish your cookies.” It was dumb, but it was all you could think of. 

“I plan on finishing my Cookie.” Thor licked his lips. “All night.”

He leaned down and kissed you, his tongue sliding between your lips. You didn’t think you would ever be finished with the god of thunder.


End file.
